Camera arrays may be used to gather information relating to a scene. Such arrays may, under some circumstances be used in conjunction with one or more computers or microprocessors to generate a virtual reality depiction of one or more aspects of the scene. A light field camera (also known as plenoptic camera) can capture information about the intensity of light in a scene and also can capture information about the direction that the light rays are traveling in space. One type of light field camera uses an array of lenses placed in front of an otherwise conventional image sensor; to sense intensity, color, and directional information. Multi-camera arrays are another type of light field camera.